


Zombies

by RoselineSmith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But I have to, I promised I'd write it, I swear I hate writing this, I want to not, I'm Sorry, I'm crying while I write it, I'm going to go sob into a hole., I'm so sorry, It came up, M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoselineSmith/pseuds/RoselineSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is bitten by a zombie and has to be put down by Lucifer. - Upcoming Fanfictions by RoselineSmith</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombies

__

 

Lucifer hadn't meant to let Michael let go of his hand but Anna had asked for a special something from the store to help her with the stupid female biological problems.  

_Where was he?_

_Where the hell did Michael run off to?_

_He knows not to run off!_

_We were on a mission to bring back food._

_We don't have enough bullets if we get caught by a hoard._

_The whole group of people are unprotected._

_Michael?_

_Where the fuck are you?_

These were all thought by Lucifer as he rushed out of the store. Or what had used to be a store.  and looked for his lover and second-in-command of their little still alive group of humans, their family. He felt like a child but he knew that there were people in need of them and that he had to find Michael. It wasn't like they were well equip to fight off anything.

Lucifer rounded the corner to duck into an alleyway as a un-dead man wandered past and Lucifer stabbed his blade into the back of the man's head after he had walked by. He hears a small groan from behind him and he turns, looking at the body of what he assumes is another zombie, he walks forward towards the figure that is laying on the ground.

There is a zombie, but under the dead un-dead creature lays Michael, a chuck of skin and flesh taken out of his neck and he is bleeding profusely. He only has a few more minutes to live, a few more minutes until the virus spreads through his system and he turns. And Lucifer doesn't even know how long he has been like this, he could have five minutes, he could have one minute. 

"Brother?" Lucifer managed to squeak out.

Michael opened one eye and he frowned, he had hoped that Lucifer would have just went home, not have come looking for him. 

"He got me... You should leave..." He whispers out, bowing his head slightly and fluttering his eyes closed. 

"I'm not going to! We know there must be a cure out there somewhere..." 

"No! Lucifer, you know that there is no hope for me... Just go... You have to protect our family..." 

Lucifer frowns and he leans in, pressing their foreheads together even though he can already feel the sweat forming on Michael's head, it wouldn't take to long now. 

"Do you want me to do it?"

"Yes."

After a few seconds of silence and nothing happening, Lucifer tries to steady his hand enough so he will be able to end Michael's life before he turns. 

"Please brother, I want to be myself when I die..."

"I know." He whispers, frowning and capturing one final kiss before he shoves the blade between two spinal vertebrae and up into his brain. Michael's body goes limp in Lucifer's arms.

Lucifer want's to carry him, carry him back so they can bury him properly but he can't. He can't lift Michael's body and the food. He frowns, carefully moving cardboard to cover his lover's body so no one can get at it and he slowly walks away, slipping back inside the store and grabbing the bags of food he had collected before he heads home. 

He doesn't tell anyone why he is crying, or why he has returned home alone. Even though they have the right to know, they already know. It doesn't take much to figure out why someone doesn't come home from a mission. 

Lucifer puts the food away before he sits on the small deck of the building where he and Michael shared. He stares down at the picture before he starts to sob. It was a picture of his lover, from before all of this started. He had never stopped being so beautiful. 


End file.
